WDD 14: La Muy Última Final Realmente
WDD 15: La Gran Final Dani: Hemos pasado muchas cosas en las últimas semanas, dolor, humillación, retos, más dolor, comida asquerosa, pulgas, traiciones, dolor, el chef Hatchet, torturas, alianzas, 12 eliminaciones, dolor, sacrificios,y mucho pero mucho dolor. Jota:'Dijiste dolor como mil quinientas veces oe3 '''DaniW:'Whatever, demos paso a nuestros dos finalistas. Por el lado derecho, con un peso de 68kg y un positivismo a niveles subterraneos…. !Noooofor!! '''Nofor:*Sale mascando chicle y mirando a DaniW con desprecio* ¿Después de esto podré marcharme? DaniW:'Si. ¿Acaso crees que yo tengo ganas de verte más por aquí? ewe Y en el otro lado, con un rango de sargento superior y mucho pelo…. ¡Pauuuulaa!! '''Paula:'Acabaré con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino. *Con sus manos forma una pistola y finge disparar a Nofor* '''Nofor: Oh no, tu pistola me mató, me desangro .-. Paula:'''No era necesario el sarcasmo .-. '''Nofor:¿Puedo irme ya? (?) DaniW:'Muévete y morirás (?) Demos paso a los eliminados también. '''Jota:'Adelante!! Duncs *Entra Duncs empujado por Tomoka y Kuri* '''Duncs:¡No quiero volver!! d8 Jota:¡Tomiduncan!! Santeki: '''*Empuja una jaula tapada con con una manta* Mejor no lo molesten ahora que conseguí dormirlo. '''Jota:!Nicoletta! Nicoletta'Hola chicos, es un placer poder estar al fin presente para un reto y…. '''Jota:'Sí venga, no nos importa. '''Nicoletta::okay: Jota:¡Tristán!! Tristán:¡Yeee!! *Entra saltando y saludando al publico* Jaula de Tomi: *Gruñidos y rugidos* Santeki:'Lo despertaste D: '''Jota:'Whatever, Luisito '''Gyula: *Con una camiseta con la cara de Paula* !Team Paula!! ¿Donde está mi dulce grosella roja? Jota:'''En tus sueños… El siguiente es ¡Gyula!! '''Gyula:¿Qué tal chicos? Jaula de Tomi *Se oyen gruñidos aún más fuertes* Jota:'''Nosotros bien pero yo de ti no me acercaba mucho allí…. ¡Lley! '''Lley: *Saltando de un lado a otro* ¡Que rico es el café de aquí!! *o* Jota:¿Quien fue el genius que le dió café? ewe Out:'''Lanza la cafetera al publico* Eso, ¿Quién fue tal irresponsable? ewe '''Jota:!Disney!! Disney: *Aparece con un vestido muy elegante* ¿Porque todos van con ropa normal? ¿No era que teníamos que venir de gala? J:'Teniamos que venir de Gua-te-mala ¡Guatemala!! DaniW y yo estabamos allí. '''Disney:'Ah, entendí mal… Como sea ¿Podré cantar? 'Jota: '''Por encima de mi cadaver ¡DawnDT!! '''DawnDT:'En una silla de ruedas y saludando* Ya estoy un poco mejor :D 'Jota: '¡Marcos!! '''Marcos:*Acompañado de Courtney* Vengo dispuesto a vengarme de este programa. Courtney:'''Y yo estoy aquí porque necesita la ayuda de un abogado fiable y serio…. '''DaniD:¡Courtney!! *Se abalanza sobre ella* Cuanto tiempo. Jota: 'Emm…. Y ese era nuestro siguiente concursante DaniD. '''Marcos:'Alejate de ella. Ahora es mi abogada. 'DaniD:'Pero ella y yo tenemos algo especial…. ¿No Courtney? 'Courtney: ' Lo siento DaniD, mientras yo sea su abogada no podemos vernos. Será lo mejor. '''DaniD: ;-; Jota:¡Y por último Vile!! Vile:*Salta sobre DaniD* Venga, anímate. Seguro que Courtney acabara saliendo contigo, lo se. DaniD¿Tu crees? Vile: No Jjajajaj *Doble salto mortal y aterriza en su sitio, junto a Mark y Luisito.* ¿Cuando comenzará esto? Scother: Cuando lleguemos nosotros ¡Girl! Gwendo:¡Exacto! El alma de la fiesta y…. DaniW:'Solo están invitados por pura cortesía. Ni siquiera me caen bien. '''Scother/Gwendo: '(okay) 'DaniW:'Y el resto de comentadores de la secuela: Popu, Licca, Oscopio, Toxic, 6teen y Codex 'Mia:'Pensé que nos darían una bienvenida de uno en uno :c 'Scother:'Plz no son tan importantes :yaoming: '''Comentadores: :Superextremeokay: DaniW:'''Bien, parece que ya estamos todos aquí. Supongo que será hora de explicar el mortal y fatal reto que les tengo preparado para hoy. '''Disney:*Confesionario* Si yo fuera ellos tendría miedo, DaniW siempre prepara retos tan difíciles y mortales… DaniW:¡Votaremos directamente al ganador!! Disney:*Confesionario* .-. DaniW se cayó del podio de maldad en el que estaba. Podríamos decir que antes era Jack el Destripador pero bajo al nivel de maldad de Bob Esponja .v. Nofor:'Como se nota que se están quedando sin idea :yaoming: '''Vile:'Buuu ¡Cutres!! 'DaniW:'Pues si no les gusta el reto ¬¬ …. ¡La Gran Carrera de Obstáculos Mortales y Cortantes Que te Dejará sin Aliento!! 'Duncs:'Inocente criatura que cree que una carrera de obstaculos es una idea más original :yaoming: '''Vile: Buuu ¡Cutre! DaniW: *Pues no pienso volver a cambiar el reto. Los finalistas deberán montar en estas motocicletas que robamos del aparcamiento y llegar a la meta del circuito que tenemos montado en la parte trasera del plató. Nofor: *Confesionario* Paula me machacará, voy a morir. Paula: *Confesionario*En el entrenamiento aprendí a conducir más de 3 tipos de vehículos. Esto será fácil. DaniW: Acompañenme. Les llevaré allí. Primero pasarán por el charco del barro. Parece una simple charca pero hay varios agujeros en los que si se hunden o bien se ahogan o bien los retrasarán. Seguidamente pasarán por un campo de minas que a la vez es la práctica de lanzamiento donde nuestros comentadores, ex-concursantes y pasantes podrán lanzarles globos rellenos de sustancias misteriosas para intentar derribarles. Y si consiguen llegar vivos a esta última parte deberán bajar de sus motocicletas para escalar por esta pared artificial y finalmente usar la cuerda para balancearse hasta la meta. Como esto sería demasiado fácil disponemos de cañones de fruta que les atacaran y el foso de agua esta infestado de cocodrilos. ¿Alguna duda? Nofor y Paula: Emm… .-. DaniW: Perfecto, corran a las motocicletas. Luis:¡Adelante Paula!! ¡Demuestra que eres merecedora de este cuerpazo!! *Se pasa la mano por el torso sensualmente, bueno intentandolo (?)* Paula: Conseguirán que vomite antes de comenzar la carrera -.- Vile: ¡Adelante Nofoor!! Si quieres ta canto algo mientras… DawnDT:'Oh no, más canciones no. '''DawnDT:'Es posible que durante el concurso a ustedes Vile no le haya parecido muy pesada con la música. Pero eso es debido a que… '''-*FLASHBACK* Vile: Ai can meic de stars dans :la: DawnDT:'''Oh dios mío, Vile calla, son las 2 de la madrugada -.- '''Vile: Lo siento D: Pero es que DaniW me quitó mi balón y necesito algo para entretenerme. Y me gusta cantar. DawnDT:'''Pero… '''Vile: Ju ouns mai jart? DawnDT: Arg… *Saca un reloj* Vile, mira atentamente a mi reloj. *Comienza a moverlo lentamente de un lado a otro* Bien, cuando cuente hasta tres te quedarás dormida. 1, 2 y... Vile: ¿Crees que podrás hipnotizarme? JAJAJJA… *Se queda dormida* DawnDT: Cuando esté en el concurso olvidarás por completo que te gusta cantar y no cantarás por lo menos mientras yo esté en este concurso. Cuando despiertes del trance te entrará sueño, me darás las buenas noches y te irás a dormir. Además me preparas una tarta de…. *FIN FLASHBACK* DawnDT:'Eso último no tiene que ver con la música, no hace falta que lo sepan (?) '''DaniW:'Y la carrera comenzará en… ¡Yaa!! -*Las motos arrancan dejando todo el humo en la cara de Dani* Cof cof .-. '''Paula:*Va a través de los charcos de fango sin problemas y sale de ellos a toda prisa* Perfecto. Nofor'''Para no caer en ningún agujero debo seguir su camin…. *Se sumerge en el fango completamente* GLUP GLUPS (¿COMO MERDA LO HIZO???) '''Paula:*Llega a la zona de minas* Esto será facil… *Va esquivando minas facilmente hasta que le impacta un globo en la cara y la tira contra una mina, que estalla* AAAAH Courtney: ¡Touchdown! Mark: *La abraza* DaniD: *Confesionario* Yo también quiero un abrazo y.y Camarografo: De Mark? .-. DaniD: *Confesionario* De Courtney.-. Nofor: Consigue salir del agujero* Bien, ya lo logré. Sigamos adelante Nofor. Tu puede... *Cae en otro agujero* GLUP GLUP (¿EN SERIO COMO LO HIZO??) Paula: *Aterriza al comienzo del camino de minas* Maldita sea…. ¿Que es este picor? ¿Que llevaba ese globo? d8 DaniW:'Un poco de salsa picante ah y pelo de gato. Paula: P-Pero yo soy alergica… *Comienza a rascarse todo el cuerpo* Me pica d8 Tristán: Olvídate de picor Paula. ¡Una sargento sabe anteponerse a todo! Paula: *Le lanza una piedra* No es tan fácil d8 Tristan: *Esquiva la piedra* Encima que te animo…. Lley: *Saca una jeringilla* Esto podría aliviar tu picor y podría seguir. Paula:*Rascandose* Damelo d8 Lley: De acuerdo, pero te costará 500 dólares de tu premio.< Paula: No pienso pagarte por éso. Nofor: *Lleno de barro adelanta a Paula* Voy ganando. Uee. Paula: Oh diablos, vale, te pagaré 500 dólares del premio. Lley: *Confesionario* Y así se gana dinero en un reality sin ganar (?) Paula: *Comienza a recuperarse y se sube a la moto* ¡Te atraparée!! Nofor:'''Tengo que acelerar o me atrapará…. ¿Que pedal es? *Se entretiene mirando los pedales y choca contra una mina que lo lanza volando hacia el final del camino de minas* Ah, era ese @-@ '''Paula: ¿Como llegó tan lejos? d8 *Acelera más, esquivando minas y globos* Scother: *Apunta con el globo* Ya te tengo… *Lo lanza* Codex: *Se interpone* Aquí se ve mucho mejor todo :D *Le alcanza el globo* Ah d8 (d82)*Un enjambre de abejas sale del globo y comienza a perseguir a todos* Paula: Y así se deshace uno de los enemigos. Out:'''Tu no hiciste nada re-loco (? '''Nofor *Deja atrás la moto y comienza a encaramarse a la cuerda* Venga Nofor, un esfuerzo…. *Intenta subir por la cuerda* Ya queda poco Nofor…. -*Zoom atrás y se ve que Nofor sigue en el mismo sitio que al principio* Paula: *Salta de la moto* Ajajajajá te tengo Nofor: Jamás vuelvas a reirte así… .-. DaniW: Los dos finalistas están en las cuerdas. Van muy igualados y…. *Observa como Pau sube sin problemas por la cuerda* Y ya no lo están. Pau acaba de adelantar a Nofor el cual sigue en el mismo sitio desde hace tiempo. Nofor: Lo estoy intentando ¬¬ Gyula: ¡Vamos Nofor!! *Las abejas se le lanzan encima* D8 Abeja Loquisha:' *Se desvía y acaba delante de Nofor* Bzzz Bzzz (Es hora de picar Muajajaja) Abeja Random 2: Bzzz Bzzz (Jamás vuelvas a reirte así .-.) Abeja loquisha: *Pica a Nofor en el trasero y este da un bote que lo impulsa para llegar arriba* Nofor: DOLOR, ALUCINACIONES, ¿MAMÁ? ;-; Paula:'Ah, volvió a atraparme. Debo darme prisa. *Se agarra a la cuerda y salta* '''Nofor:'No te vayas mamá, no te alejes de mí *Feel like Marco y su mono Amedio (?)* *Se agarra a la pierna de Pau* '''Gwendo: What? Los dos están colgados de la cuerda. ¿Eso está permitido? Courtney: No hay nada en contra de las normas… Disney: Pero la cuerda no resistirá tanto peso D: DaniW: JAJAJJAJAJJA Esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba Todos: ¬¬ -*La cuerda donde estaba se rompen y ambos salen volando hacia la plataforma de salvamento y cruzan la meta* Popu:¿Q-Quién ganó? Duncs:'''Fue un empate '''Nicoletta: En caso de empate yo puedo quedarme el premi... DaniW: Arg. Malditos chicos. Están alargando esto demasiado. Por algo yo solo quería una votación. Ahora tengo que crear un maldito desempate. Será imposible. Demasiado difícil en tan poco tiempo y... DawnDT: ¿Y si hacemos la votación ahora? :rg: DaniW: Ahre que no era tan difícil (?) -*Momentos later…* Paula/Nofor: *Sentados en sus sillones de finalista, inconscientes* Scother: Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta parte de la final ya que DaniW tenía demasiada prisa para tomarse sus vacaciones. Gwendo: Pusimos a su disposición el confesionario para que los ex-concursantes y demás comentadores puedan votar. *Saca un bote y un boli* Pueden depositar aquí el voto. Jota: Luego nosotros haremos un recuento de los votos y sa... Scother: Tu no harás nada, sin Dani aquí no tienes más importancia que Luisito. Luis: ¡Ey! Gwendo: Ya pueden pasar a votar '-*En el confesionario...*' DaniD: *Sostiene el boli entre sus manos* Mmm… Creo que…. Votaré por… Dawn: *Echando las cartas* Según el tarot debo votar por Nofor. Marky: *Escribiendo* No se supone que las votaciones son secretas? ewe Vile:¿Para que hemos entrado aquí? :rg: DaniD: Creo que… Mi voto… Estaría bien que... Luisito: Yo voto por Pau porque debo votar por mi futura esposa. *Escribe en la pared del baño un corazón con las inciales L+P en él* Lley: Ninguno de los dos debería ganar *Vota por sí mismo* DaniD: Ya casi lo tengo, en serio…. Duncs:>No los conozco mucho a ninguno, influye el hecho que pasara en el concurso una sola hora (?) pero creo que Nofor… *Vota por Nofor* Disney: *Afina* Yo voto por *Canta* Paauuuu, porque es la sargento fatal, la que... *Out y Kuri entran en el confesionario y la sacan* YO QUIERO CANTAR D8 Oscopio:*Dibuja un smile en el voto* :D Toxic: Usaré el sistema más avanzado que se ha podido inventar… Pito pito colorito… Jota: Simplemente votaré por el que menos me molestó :yaoming: DaniD: Ya casi lo tengo… *Santeki y Tomoka entran y lo sacan* Aún no voté '-FIN DE CONFESIONARIOS' Gwendo:¡Ya todos votaron!! Scother: Y ahora procederemos a contar los votos y luego sabremos quién es el ganador de... Tristán: WIKI DEL DRAMA!! Scother: ¬¬ Tristan: ¿Qué? Ni siquiera tuve secuencia de confesionario, déjame hablar (? Scother: '''El primer voto es para… *Mira el papelito* Pau. Segundo voto para…. Pau también. '''Gwendo: El siguiente voto es para… Lley .-. Lley: Creo que deberían hacerle caso a ese votante anónimo :ja:< Scother: Otro voto para Nofor. 2 Paula 1 Nofor Gwendo: Otro voto para Nofor. 2-2 Vamos empatados…. '-*Varios votos después*' Scother:'De momento tenemos un empate. Y quedan solo dos papeletas. '''Gwendo:'El siguiente voto podría ser decisivo….Y es para…. Un Smile .-. '''Oscopio: (troll) Deberían darme una bolsa de gomitas por esto. Nofor: Gomitas *o* Scother: Y este es el último voto de todos…. El que SÍ será definitivo y es para… *Le muestra el voto a Gwendo y sonríen* Ambos:¡¡¡PAULAAA!!! Paula:¿Qué? Osea, GANÉEE *Salta del trono y agarra el maletín con dinero* Es mío. Nofor: Como sea… Llegué lejos. Gwendo: Muchas gracias a todos por seguirnos durante esta temporada. Scother:'''Pau se corona como la ganadora de esta temporada y con esto nos despedimos. '''Jota: Hasta la próxima temporada!! :D THE END Markcos:'''What? Wait. No, no, no, no. Bring the beat back. Disney: This is how we do, yeah... '''Mark: No vamos a cantar .-. Courtney, mi representante, hablará. Courtney:'''Como sabrán mi cliente ha estado buscando la forma de conseguir vengarse de este programa durante mucho tiempo y dado que todas las ideas que le propuse no le gustaban. '''Marky: Tampoco eran legales Courtney:'''Probablemente no…. Como sea hemos decidido que su venganza será…. ¡Drama Total: Fannon Mundial!! '''Nicoletta:¿What? ¿Qué es eso? Courtney: '''Algo que sabrías si cerraras la boca y me escucharas. '''Nicoleta: :okay: Marcos: '''Será mi propia temporada, una con mis propias reglas y que será mejor que esta. Y donde tú *Señala a DaniDT* ni tú *Foto de DaniW* podrán destrozar. '''Gyula: ¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros? *La abre y una cabezita dorada de Mark le golpea en la cara* Auch. Marcos: Y tu eres el primer clasificado. ¡Felicidades!! Jota: ''' *Confesionario* Pasé de ser torturado a nivel pasante a ser torturado a nivel concursante. Es una gran mejora '''Marky: Hay otras 14 latas premiadas. ¡Adelante!! *Comienza a repartir latas, también entre el público y los comentadores* Paula:*Abre su lata y caen judías* …. Da lo mismo. YA SOY RICA ¿Y mi maletín? *Busca entre la multitud y lo ve dentro del lavabo del confesionario* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO Popu: *Abre su lata y la cabeza golpea a Toxic* Si :D Toxic: *Se desmaya mostrando que su lata era de simples judías* Comienzan a verse imagenes de gente abriendo latas. Las otras premiadas son Nofor, Duncs Disney, Lley y Luisito además de algunos comentadores y gente desconocida del público* DaniD: *Tiene una lata premiada* Sii. ¿Quién decía que no iba a poder participa *Mark le quita la lata y se la regala a una chica cualquiera del público* Mark: ¿Como te llamas? ??? Soy Manuela. 'Marcos:'Bienvenida al concurso Manuela :3 'Courtney:'Y así comenzó una nueva temporada. ¿Sobrevivirán a esta nueva temporada? ¿Se llevaran bien con los nuevos concursantes? ¿El ganador de esta temporada podrá conservar su premio por al menos una hora? 'Paula:'TT^TT 'Courtney:'Nuevas alianzas, nuevas traiciones y muchas novedades en nuestra nueva temporada. Demos por finalizado WIKI DEL DRAMA THE END 'Disney'What? Wait. No, no, no, no. Bring the beat back. 'Vile:'Que no vas a cantar pesa (?) 'Disney:'Pero.. y.y -*Se apaga la camara* Trivia *El título de este episodio es una parodia al título de la final de Isla del Drama, El Muy útlimo Episodio Realmente. Categoría:Fanfiction Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de WDD